1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purification system and more particularly pertains to recirculating wash water while removing impurities therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water treatment systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, water treatment systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of recirculating water through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 836,323 to J. W. Keegan discloses a process of sewage disposal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,995 to Stove discloses a biochemically enhanced hybrid anaerobic reactor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,469 to Scraggs, et al. discloses an apparatus for reducing and separating emulsions and homogenous components from contaminated water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,709 to Burton discloses an environmentally improved process for preparing recycled lignocellulosic materials for bleaching. U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,977 to Arnaud discloses method and apparatus for removing contaminants from industrial waste water. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,745 to Eto discloses an apparatus and method for purifying polluted water.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a water purification system that allows recirculating wash water while removing impurities therefrom.
In this respect, the water purification system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of recirculating wash water while removing impurities therefrom.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved water purification system which can be used for recirculating wash water while removing impurities therefrom. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.